


Jimson

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Poison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Suzykloft requested: Could you write some stuff about Ava finds the many scars over Sara's body when they had the 'thing' or Sara is injured?





	Jimson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuzyKloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzyKloft/gifts).



> This is for you Suzykloft, I decided to go with the injured Sara route. Enjoy!

“Damn it,” Ava cursed as she tried to once again open a portal back to the Time Bureau. Her courier had lost its charge and it seemed it didn’t have enough juice for one more portal in it.

“Watch out,” Sara yelled, pushing her out of the way as one of the men they’d knocked out earlier regained consciousness and lunged at her with a dagger. “Will you pay attention and stop trying to open a portal for one damn minute.” She struggled for a few seconds before knocking the man out kicking the dagger out of his reach.

Ava just glared at her, punching a second man that was coming to, knocking him back out. Ava hated how quickly Sara could frustrate her, one minute she wanted nothing more than to spend time with her and kiss her and the next she wanted to be in a completely different century. Right now, it was the latter. Things had gotten so much better between them since Sara had made the deal to turn Rip over to the Time Bureau in exchange for her team’s pardon, but times like this it felt like they were back at step one. “I just want to get us back to our time, if you don’t recall, no one knows where we are because you just had to follow after Darhk. The only thing we have going for us is that our outfits work for this time period.” She knew Sara’s vendetta against Darhk was personal but it was getting out of hand, this was the second time she’d reached out and touched him while he was using the time stone. She’d instinctively reached out and taken a hold of Sara as she was transported. She figured it would have been easier to just open a portal than have to search for Sara, it would have been like searching for a needle in a hay stack. She’d been lucky in locating her as quickly as she had when she’d ended up with Mallus. She didn’t think she’d be that lucky a second time.

Sara’s eyes darkened as she moved closer to Ava. “Well when someone kills a family member or a loved one of yours you’ll understand why I want to take him down as badly as I do.”

It took every bit of discipline for Ava not to punch Sara where she stood, so she settled instead for shoving her, hard. “I have had a loved one taken and you know what, killing the bastard that did it didn’t help take away the pain, because no matter what, they’ve already won and your loved one isn’t coming back.” She moved past a speechless Sara.

Sara looked after Ava in stunned silence. She knew very little about Ava and what she’d just learned surprised her. “Ava,” she called after her, ready to apologize.

“Not now Miss Lance.” She wasn’t in the mood to talk about her feelings, she was already regretting letting her anger get the better of her. She hadn’t meant to tell Sara something so personal. “It’s getting dark. I’m hoping that’s a village up ahead. Hopefully they’ll have an inn and we can talk them into giving us a room for the night since we don’t have any money. We can figure a way back to our time tomorrow.” She looked down for a second deciding whether she wanted to say anymore before walking away.

Sara opened and closed her mouth several times not sure what to say. She sighed and started to follow Ava before remembering her comment about not having any money. She looked around at the group of unconscious men debating her options. Deciding they needed the money she searched them looting any coin she found. She stood up straight and moved briskly to catch up with Ava. She grabbed her side, the quick movement having aggravated it. She’d considered telling Ava but she’d clearly pissed her off and didn’t want to further annoy her. Besides, she was sure it was just a flesh wound. She stayed a few paces behind Ava the entire time, wanting to give her some alone time. She was glad to see the inn once they’d reached the village, she was sure they’d walked a few miles. She felt worn out, too warn out. “Here,” she called out to Ava as she reached for the door.

Ava stopped to look into the small leather pouch Sara was dangling in front of her. “Where did you,” she asked. “Do I even want to know.”

Sara shook her head. “Better not to ask.”

Ava nodded. “You’ve been spending too much time with Mick.” She gave her a small smile before disappearing inside.

Sara returned the smile glad that the anger from before was dissolving. She sat down on a few square bales of hay that were stacked outside the inn while Ava acquired them a room. She sat up when she heard ruckus inside. She was about to go inside when the door swung open and two adult males were thrown out.

“You don’t talk to a lady that way.” She gave them a disapproving look and turned to Sara. “I’ll be just another minute.”

“Need any help,” Sara asked. It looked like Ava had everything under control. The two men she’d just kicked out of the inn stood up and ran off in fear, it wasn’t often that grown men beat them let alone a women.

“Nah, I’ll be right back.” She disappeared behind the door. She returned ten minutes later.

“Good news and bad news.”

Sara groaned, she wasn’t sure she was ready for any more bad news. “Let’s start with the good, I’ve had enough bad for the day.”

Ava nodded, taking a seat beside her. “Good news is, we have a room, the inn keeper doesn’t usually rent it out but since I helped her out, she’s allowing us to stay the night for free.” She started picking at her nails. “The bad news is, there’s only one bed.” She bit her lip waiting for Sara’s reaction.

Sara puckered her lips as she thought about their current dilemma. “It could be worse.” She shrugged. “We could be stuck with Gary or Mick instead of each other.” She hoped to lighten the mood.

Ava nodded in agreeance, moments like this reminded her how far they’d come in their relationship. “You make a very valid point Miss Lance. Come on.” She patted Sara’s thigh, the anger from before almost completely gone, she was still annoyed but she was nowhere near as pissed off. “You’re bleeding.” She touched Sara’s blood stained shirt.

“I’m fine.”

“Sara you’re not fine. Come on, let me take a look.” She guided Sara inside the old wooden inn and to their room.

“It’s no room at the Hilton.” Sara commented as she looked around the room. A twin sized bed sat in the corner, the only other furniture being a small wooden desk and chair.

“No, it’s not, hopefully we don’t have to stay more than the night. Have a seat and take off your shirt.” She blushed, realizing what she’d said. “I didn’t mean, I just.”

“Relax.” Sara laughed. “I know what you meant.”

Ava wasn’t sure if she should be concerned or not, she was sure Sara was going to tease her for her slip up. “Hang tight, I’m going to get some rags and warm water.”

Sara nodded and started undoing the ties to her shirt, lifting it enough to expose her injury.

Ava returned with a bowl of water and some rags she’d acquired from the inn keeper, she had been more than happy to help in any way she could after Ava had explained that her friend was hurt. She did her best to keep her eyes on the wound on Sara’s stomach. She’d known Sara was fit but nothing she’d imagined could compare to seeing the actual toned abdomen. “Sara this doesn’t look good. You feeling okay,” she asked, voice full of concern. “You’re clammy.”

“I’m fine, just tired. The walk wore me out.” She admitted. If she was honest she wasn’t feeling well at all. The walk shouldn’t have exhausted her as much as it did.

“Sara you’re the fittest person I know. The walk wouldn’t normally affect you. We need to get you to Gideon and soon.” She pushed on the tender flesh around the wound. “Is this the only one,” she asked, pointing at the cut on her abdomen.

“They only serious one, yeah.”

“Sara,” Ava warned.

“I promise, it’s just a scratch.” She assured her.

“You’d tell me if it was more,” she asked.

Sara nodded, she didn’t want any more reason for Ava to be pissed at her. “You have my word.”

“Let’s see what we have here.” She went to work cleaning the wound being as gentle as she could. To her amazement Sara didn’t even flinch. “We need to keep an eye on this, promise you’ll tell me if it gets worse.” She looked into Sara’s eyes showing her how worried she was.

Sara nodded. “Thanks Aves.”

“Anytime.” Ava gave her a quick shy smile before standing up. “How about we grab some food, I’m kind of hungry.” She wasn’t used to being around someone that made her so nervous yet so exhilarated at the same time.

“I might pass, if that’s okay.” She wanted nothing more than to spend time with Ava but she could feel her body shutting down.

“Of course, get some rest, I’ll bring you back some food.”

Sara nodded and moved to the bed pulling back the covers and worked to remove her boots. She was asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

Ava watched her worriedly, Sara’s condition was declining rapidly. She tucked the blanket around her and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She felt warm to the touch. She’d talk to the inn keeper see what they had in the form of medicine in this time period.

“Ava,” the inn keeper greeted her as soon as she entered the dining hall. “Where is your friend, I thought you’d both be coming down for dinner.” She led Ava to a table set for two.

“Hello Rhea.” Ava smiled. “Unfortunately Sara isn’t feeling too well, I was actually hoping to talk to you about that. On our way to the village earlier we came across a group of men, one of them cut her.”

“Describe the men,” she said immediately.

“The only thing that separates them from the ones that were here earlier were the chains they wore.” Ava couldn’t think of anything else that stood out. The matching necklaces was the one thing she’d noticed, her anger had kept her pretty distracted.

“Did the charms bear flowers on them,” she asked.

Ava was filled with dread, the look of fear on Rhea’s face told her they were in trouble. She nodded. “Rhea what does it mean, is Sara going to be alright.”

“You must keep an eye on her, I’m afraid you had the misfortune of coming across the Jimsons. They use the poison of the Jimson seed to weaken their enemies, the poison courses through the bodies of their enemies and within the hour they begin to experience the effects. That is when they attack, they did not follow you did they,” Rhea asked, now worried about her inn.

Ava shook her head. “No, we’d taken them all out before we left.” She was sure they hadn’t been followed.

“The two of you took them all out,” she asked in disbelief. “Wow, you must be strong warriors.”

“Rhea, what can I do to help Sara.” She was no longer hungry, her thoughts were on the blonde that was currently asleep.

“We must keep her fever down, she will see things that are not there, she’ll be haunted and in pain.” Rhea felt bad for the new friend she’d made.

“How long does it last,” she asked. She reminded herself that Sara was a fighter, Rhea had said the poison usually kicked in within the hour, they were coming up on four, she hoped that Sara’s body would continue to fight it.

“Normally between a day or two, but I have to warn you Ava, not many who have been poisoned get well, the fever ravages their minds, they are not the same after.” She wanted Ava to be prepared for the worst, she didn’t know much about her but she’d helped save her from those filthy men that had wanted to rob her.

“I need to check on Sara.” Ava stood up.

“You need to eat.” Rhea reminded her.

“I can’t, not when Sara’s in danger. I’m sorry to have put you through all this trouble for nothing.” She motioned to the food on the table.

“She is important to you, your friend.” She turned her head to the side to regard the tall blonde. “Do not worry, I hold no judgement, I believe the heart wants what it wants.” She assured Ava when she saw her hesitate.

Ava nodded. “She’s special.”

Rhea smiled, it was very obvious Ava had feelings for her special friend. “Come then, I will give you cool water and rags, we will take the food to your room.” She left before Ava could argue. Ava followed her to the kitchen and watched as Rhea grabbed a clay jug and filled it with water and a wool sack of rags. She handed Ava the jug and returned to the dining area with a wooden tray. She placed the food on it and went to Sara and Ava’s room. She waited for Ava to open the door and followed her inside. “Oh dear, it’s already begun.” Both women stood in the doorway looking at a huddled and shivering Sara. “I will bring you more blankets, you must keep her temperature down.” She left the food on the table and briskly walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Ava poured water from the jug into a bowl and dropped several rags into it letting them soak while she sat on the edge of the bed next to Sara. “Sara, Sara can you hear me,” she spoke softly.

Sara shivered curling further into herself. “Ava, I don’t feel good.”

Ava looked up at the door when it opened. She thanked Rhea when she held up the blankets and put them inside the room. She focused on Sara once again after the door shut. “Sara we need to get your fever down, you were poisoned.”

Sara nodded, she was very familiar with being poisoned, but this felt different. “Ava, you need to leave, not safe.” Her words were broken, her breathing labored.

“I’m not leaving you, we need to cool you down.” She wiped the sweat from Sara’s brow. “Come on.” She tugged at the blanket slowly sliding it off of her.

“Ava, please,” she begged. “Not safe.” She sat up and backed into the corner of the bed against the wall, putting distance between her and Ava.

“What’s not safe Sara, talk to me.” If she was going to help Sara then she needed her to work with her. She couldn’t do much to help her without her cooperation.

Her eyes turned angry before she squeezed them shut letting out a feral growl. “Blood lust.” She took a painful breath. “I’m not safe. Please,” she pleaded. “I care about you.” She pushed back against the wall. “I don’t want to hurt you.” It hurt her to talk, to stop herself from lunging forward and giving the blood lust what it wanted. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rocked against the wall.

“Sara you’re not going to hurt me, I promise, but we need to get your fever under control.” Ava was very familiar with Sara’s blood lust, Rip had documented it in great detail in Sara’s file. It had scared her the first time she’d fought Sara, she’d matched Sara hit for hit when they’d fought but she was sure if Sara had given into the blood lust she fought everyday then she’d have had no chance against her. “Please trust me, let me help you.” Ava extended her hand out slowly not wanting to startle Sara. “Come on Sara,” she continued to talk to her as her hand covered Sara’s.

Sara opened her eyes to look at Ava for a split second before shutting them in pain. “Everything hurts.” She let out a pained whine.

“Lay down Sara, let me help you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sara cried.

“You won’t hurt me.” Ava assured her. “Come on, lay down, let’s get the fever down.” She encouraged her until Sara finally complied and slowly moved to lay back down in the middle of the bed. Ava realized for the first time that Sara was shirtless, a part of her was thankful; she’d be able to put more cool compresses on her this way.

“Cold,” Sara muttered after Ava put several wet rags on her.

“I know you are but we have to keep your temperature down. From what Rhea said, the type of poison they used causes hallucinations,” she told her apologetically.

Sara nodded, keeping her eyes squeezed tightly. “They’ve already started,” she stuttered between shivers.

“What can I do,” Ava asked, she hated feeling this helpless.

“Talk, talk to me.” She struggled to get the words out. “Keep me grounded. Don’t let me go back.” She cried as she spoke the last part. “I don’t want to go back.” She shook her head as more tears fell.

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to let you go anywhere.” She leaned in giving her an awkward hug. “You just stay with me, okay.”

Sara nodded though it was becoming harder and harder to stay in the present. Her demons were calling her back to every painful and terrifying moment she’d lived through. “It’s so hard.”

“I know it is Sara, but you can do this, if anyone can it’s you.” She cupped her cheek in her hand. “Keep fighting Sara.” Ava removed the rags placing them back in the bowl. She wrenched the excess water out and began placing them back on Sara.

Sara began to thrash, violently swiping the rags off of her.

“Sara you need to leave them on.” Ava kept her voice calm and gentle, she knew Sara wasn’t with her.

“C-cold,” Sara whispered, her lips trembling. “The water is s-so c-cold.” She moved her head from side to side, lifting it off the bed. “Gonna d-die.” She cried. “So much w-water.” Her hands held onto the blanket she lay on, her knuckles turning white. “Gonna drown.” She started to cough.

Ava immediately dropped the rags. “Sara you’re not in the ocean. You’re on a bed, you’re on dry land.” She covered Sara’s hands with hers hoping to relax her. “Sara you’re safe, it’s just a hallucination. You’re sick, it’s making you see things.” Ava continued to talk to her until she felt her hands relax. “Are you with me Sara,” she asked when Sara turned her hands over to interlace their fingers together.

“Ava,” she asked, confused.

“The poison in your system, along with the fever is making you hallucinate.” Ava explained.

“It felt so real.” She sniffled. “I can’t do this.” She shook her head. “Not again.”

Ava wanted to cry at how scared Sara was. “Yes you can Sara, you’re not doing it alone this time, I’m right here with you, I’ll be here the whole time.”

“It’s too much Aves, too much.”

Ava sighed, she’d never seen Sara so defeated. She stood and let go of Sara’s hands.

Sara grabbed Ava’s wrist tightly before she could step away. “Please don’t leave, I can’t, I can’t do this alone.”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’m just going to get the chair so I can put the water bowl own it.” She rubbed Sara’s hand.

Sara forced herself to let go of Ava’s wrist and nodded. Before either realized it Sara was out again.

Ava sat on the chair and reached for the rags in the bowl. One by one she began applying them back to Sara’s body. She slouched in the chair as Sara slept.

Rhea stuck her head in the room after a quick soft knock. “How is she,” she asked.

“Not good.” Ava walked towards Rhea. “She’s been through so much and she’s reliving it all again. I have never felt so helpless,” she confessed.

“Sometimes all you can do is be there.” Rhea gave Ava’s foreman a gentle squeeze. “I brought you fresh water. Make sure she drinks, it will help quicken the process.”

Ava smiled gratefully. “Thank you Rhea, I don’t know what I would’ve done without your help.”

“Think nothing of it, after all, you saved our inn earlier. My husband said to give you whatever you need.” Rhea and her husband had been dealing with those thugs for some time now and they’d never been able to fight them off. Business was always slow on the days they showed up demanding money from the businesses. She was sure there would be repercussions but they would face them when they came.

“Thank you.” Ava thanked her once again. “I.” She stopped mid thought when Sara’s breathing became labored. She was at Sara’s side in an instant. She set the water down on the ground and took hold of Sara’s hand. “Sara,” she called out to her. “Sara open your eyes, it’s just a dream come on Sara.” She rubbed Sara’s cheek.

“No, no, they’re so close.” Sara’s breathing picked up. “I need to keep going.”

“Where are you Sara,” Ava asked, trying to get a better understanding of her nightmare.

“The woods, I’m in the woods. Ava they’re so close.” She held onto Ava’s hand as if her life depended on it.

Ava got up from the chair, put the bowl on top of it and sat Sara up sliding in behind her. With a leg on either side of Sara she pulled her back against her chest. “You’re safe Sara.” She held her close keeping her hold light. She was relieved when Sara relaxed against her. “You’re safe, you’re not alone, you’re not on the island.”

“Ava,” Sara whispered.

“I’m here.” She hugged her. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Sara nodded turning slightly in Ava’s arms so that she could rest her head against Ava’s chest.

“Want to talk about it,” Ava asked. She was sure Sara had never talked about all that she’d had to endure while on the island, with the league, or while she’d died.

“I was on Lian Yu.” She shivered. “I was being chased.” She paused, taking several deep breaths. She felt like she was back on the island. “I couldn’t get away, any time I put distance between us I’d trip and fall.” She grabbed a fistful of Ava’s shirt, squeezing her eyes shut. “Ava.” Sara was struggling, she couldn’t do this, not again. “Ava my heart hurts,” she cried, burying her head into Ava’s chest.

The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did. She didn’t think she’d ever be able to forget how pained and tired Sara’s voice was. “I know it does darling, but I need you to keep fighting this.” She kissed the top of her head, running her fingers through Sara’s hair. “I know you’re tired of fighting Sara. I’m so sorry you’re going through this, if I could I’d take your place in a heartbeat.” She wished she could, if only to give Sara a reprieve. “What can I do,” she asked.

“You’re doing it.” Her body tensed once again. “No, no, no.” She tightened her hold around Ava, bruising her.

“Talk to me Sara.” She was afraid of what was to come.

Sara began to kick the blanket at the edge of the bed. “No,” she screamed.

“What is Sara, please talk to me.” She feared Sara was too far gone to hear her.

“Don’t let them take me back.” She begged, her hold on Ava intensifying.

“Who Sara, take you back where.” She didn’t let go even when Sara kicked her.

“No. Please.” She brought her legs up curling into a ball while Ava held her.

Ava sat up further, adjusting her hold, wrapping as much of Sara in to her arms as she could. “I’m not going to let anyone take you, not now, not ever.” Ava wasn’t sure how much time passed before Sara came to. “Hey you,” she greeted with a smile. “You’re gonna be okay.”

Sara nodded before letting out a sob. She knew deep down all that she was seeing wasn’t real, she knew it was the poison but it was hard to remember that when she was reliving every gut wrenching and terrifying moment in her life. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“Oh Sara, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But I do, if I hadn’t chased after Darhk, we wouldn’t be here, I wouldn’t have pissed you off and you wouldn’t be stuck dealing with me, like this.” She tried to pull away but Ava would not let her go.

“I’d rather be here with you like this than not at all. Sara I understand what you’re going through with Darhk more than you know. I’m not mad you chased after him, I was more afraid that I was going to lose you. That if I didn’t follow you I wouldn’t be able to find you.” She felt Sara begin to relax against her. “I lost my love once, I buried myself in catching the one who took her away from me and in doing so I lost myself. I didn’t know who I was anymore, what I was fighting for, not until I met you.” She wiped at her own tears, it had been a long time since she’d opened up to someone.

“I’m sorry Ava.” Sara shivered against her trying to comfort her as best as she could while her own mind attacked itself.

“I didn’t tell you to make you feel bad, I told you because I wanted you to know I understood. I told you because I wanted you to know that I care about you, that I don’t want to lose you.” She kissed her forehead feeling how warm it was.

Sara nodded and stayed silent. All those times she’d seen the sadness in the tall blonde’s eyes was finally making sense. “I don’t want to lose you.” She breathed. “And you won’t lose me.” She was going to fight this poison no matter how much her body was begging her to give in, to finally be at peace.

Those words meant more to Ava than she could ever express. She knew Sara was tired, emotionally, mentally and physically. “Thank you.” She leaned her head down to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was light and gentle. “I know you probably don’t want to but I need you to drink some water and we need to get the cold compresses back on you.” She smiled when Sara groaned.

“One more kiss.” Sara requested.

Ava complied without a fight. She leaned against the wall pulling Sara with her.

After drinking some water and allowing Ava to apply the cold wet rags on her body Sara closed her eyes.

The next several hours Ava tried to get Sara to drink as much water as she could. She talked Sara through her nightmares, and memories, continuously reminding her she wasn’t alone. Rhea checked in on them every few hours, replacing the water bowl and bringing Ava food she could snack on without leaving the bed.

Sara’s eyes fluttered open, she felt exhausted. She stretched her aching muscles beside Ava.

“Hey you,” Ava greeted. “You with me,” she asked, she hadn’t had an episode for at least an hour but that didn’t mean they were out of the woods.

“Always,” she hummed.

Ava smiled, the word meant so much more to her now than it ever had. “Your fever seems to have broken.” She placed the back of her hand against Sara’s forehead and sighed in relief. “How are you feeling.”

“Losing Laurel all over again.” She stopped unable to complete her thought. “I don’t think I could’ve, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

Ava’s heart broke, losing Laurel had taken its toll on Sara the first time around, losing her again had to be unbearable. “You never have to.” Her hand rubbed Sara’s back. She felt Sara’s back muscles tense. “What’s,” she began to ask but stopped when she registered the feeling of Sara’s back under her fingertips for the first time. She’d been preoccupied before she hadn’t noticed that instead of smooth skin she felt raised and in certain areas rough patches of skin. She looked at Sara’s back as her fingers resumed their movement. From everything she’d witnessed Sara go through the last twenty or so hours she wasn’t surprised by the marks on her back. She looked away from her back and looked back down at Sara using her other hand to lift her chin up. “Those scars mean nothing more than you having survived unimaginable pain. You are beautiful Sara.” She leaned in kissing her.

Rhea found them wrapped around each other sound asleep several hours later. She smiled, glad that Sara had overcome the worst of the poison, she would need rest. She covered the couple with a blanket before shutting the door softly.

Ava woke up with the next night as the sun was beginning to set, a part of her couldn’t believe they’d slept all night, but then she reminded herself that they’d both gone over 30 hours without sleep or rest. She looked down at the still sleeping Sara. She removed a strand of hair from her face and continued to watch her as she slept peacefully. She wondered why things could never be easy. It had taken Sara getting poisoned and almost dying for them to admit that they cared for each other.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Sara’s sleepy voice interrupted her thoughts.

Ava smiled. “I was just thinking,” she said, she continued when Sara looked at her expectedly. “I was thinking, that we don’t know how to do things the easy way.” She chuckled. “It took you almost dying and going through hell for us to get to know each other and talk about our feelings.”

Sara laughed. “We’re not the greatest at talking about our feelings, especially not when there isn’t drinking involved.”

“You hungry,” she asked when she heard Sara’s stomach growl.

“Mmm,” she hummed. “I don’t want to get up. Too comfortable.”

“You need to eat. We can resume this later. Come on.” She nudged Sara, she too was hungry.

The pair got dressed and made their way to the main room. They stopped in the doorway, the same men Ava had kicked out before had returned, this time with back up.

“You give us what you owe James and for the little stunt the other day you’re going to pay double.” One of the men yelled at Rhea’s husband.

“Double, we can’t afford to keep the inn running if we pay you double.” Rhea couldn’t believe the nerve of these monsters. She sighed in relief when she noticed Ava in the doorway.

“You up for this,” Ava asked Sara, she didn’t want her exerting too much energy, not after everything her body had been through.

She nodded taking a step towards them with Ava at her side.

“I thought I told you not to come back,” Ava remarked, making their presence known.

“You,” the man snarled. He was pissed she’d embarrassed him the first time, he wasn’t going to allow her to do it again. “I’m going to kill you.” He came at her with his fist raised, ready to strike.

Ava rolled her eyes and with one punch she had him laid out on his back. “Your technique is all wrong.” That was all it took for the rest of the men to attack. Effortlessly she and Sara took them out.

“That was incredible.” Rhea came up to them. She’d known they could fight, after all they’d taken on the Jimsons but to see it in person was a whole other story.

“This will only make things harder on us.” Rhea’s husband James approached them. “They will come back in greater numbers. We are not warriors, our village is barely surviving with the food and money they already take.”

“James,” Rhea warned her husband. “They saved us, again.”

“No he’s right.” Ava agreed with him. They should’ve never interfered. The Bureau had rules about interacting with the locals.

  
“We’ll train you,” Sara jumped in. She could not leave these people defenseless against mercenaries.

“Sara.” Ava shook her head.

“Let’s face it Aves, we’re stuck here for god knows how long, we have no way of communicating with either of our teams, I say we help them.” She gave Ava a determined look.

Ava sighed, if she thought she’d had a hard time saying no to Sara before she was sure it just got worse. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at Sara for a second before nodding. “Fine. What do you say James,” she asked Rhea’s husband. It would be his call, because he’d have to talk to the people, if they picked a fight with the mercenaries they would be getting hit hard until the entire group was taken down.

“Let me talk to everyone. Rhea, why don’t you bring our guests some food.” With that he walked off.

Rhea smiled at the pair apologetically. “He is concerned for the safety of our village, please do not take it personally. We are grateful for your help.”

“We understand.” Ava assured her.

“It is nice to see you well Sara, we were very concerned for you.” She smiled at the shorter blonde. She looked much better than she had the previous day, she looked tired but there was a fire in her eyes.

“Thank you for all your help, Ava tells me you’re the reason she was able to help me. I can never repay you.” She shook the soft hand offered to her.

“Nonsense. It is I who cannot repay you for helping our village.”

“It is a matter of perspective,” Sara replied. “Because of you I am able to have something I never thought I could.” She looked at Ava lovingly. She blushed remembering she was talking to a complete stranger and that they were not alone in the room. “Anyways.” She cleared her throat. “Someone mentioned food.”

Rhea excused herself to get the food while Sara and Ava assisted the men that were regaining consciousness outside, telling them not to return though they both knew that it was futile. Sara spent the next few days regaining her strength, by the time James had talked to the villagers and the elders she was in fighting strength. The pair spent several weeks teaching the villagers, both men and women, basic fighting techniques, the more advanced ones learning to fight with swords and bo-staffs. They sparred with the villagers, correcting them and giving them pointers on how to better use their body for attacks, reminding them that brute strength was not necessary when good techniques were used. The villagers were in awe of the two blondes, they’d never seen warriors as good as them.

It was a month later that the mercenaries returned in numbers. They’d come back before, but never in a group larger than five. Today they counted at least 30. Sara and Ava offered to help but James declined their assistance. “We need to do this on our own, you will not always be with us, if you believe we are ready then let us protect our village.”

Sara and Ava shared a look before nodding. They were ready, they’d not held back during their training of them, James was one of the best fighters. “You’re definitely ready.” The couple stepped back and watched proudly as the villagers defended their land.

Ava and Sara were beginning to lose hope of returning to their time when another two weeks passed and their teams had not come for them and they’d not figured out a way to send a message to them. “You think maybe we should take the villagers offer and move into the little house,” Ava asked, they’d been staying at the inn because they both knew if they took the house then they were accepting their fate, that they would not be going home.

“We may as well at this point. Ava,” she started to apologize.

“Don’t you apologize.” She took her hand in hers. “We would not have what we have now if not for you.” She leaned across the table kissing her.

“We must be on an alternate earth.”

They jumped apart and smiled brightly seeing the Legends. “You found us.” Sara moved to hug her team. She’d missed them all so much.

Ava was surprised when a couple of the Legends hugged her, they seemed legitimately happy to see her. She was sure they’d just tolerated her in the past.

“Don’t look so shocked.” Amaya nudged her. “If Sara likes you then you’re part of the family.” It had been obvious that the pair had feelings for each other, it seemed that all it had taken was for them to be stranded for two months in a different century.

“How did you guys find us,” Sara asked, relieved to be going home even though she was going to miss her life with Ava and the friends they’d made.

“This.” Nate tossed a coin at them.

Sara caught the coin turning it over in her hand. She looked at Ava and found her smiling. The coin had an etching of what was supposed to be two women standing back to back with one holding a sword and the other a bo-staff. “avalance,” she read the inscription on the bottom. “It has a nice ring to it.” She handed the coin to Ava.

“You two ready to go, the lack of technology physically hurts me.” Zari looked around the old room.

“There are a few people we need to say goodbye to.” Sara said sadly. “Ray do you have an emergency communicator on you.”

He nodded pulling the small device out of his pocket.

“Ava, Sara.” Rhea and James stopped in their tracks when they noticed the large group. “You’re team,” Rhea asked sadly.

The women nodded. “We wanted to say goodbye and also to thank you for taking us in.” Sara hugged her.

“Yes, thank you for everything Rhea.” Ava hugged her once Sara stepped back. Sara looked at Ava hesitantly showing her the device she had in her hand. Ava nodded.

“I can’t explain what I’m about to give you but if you ever need us, just press this button.” She handed the small device to Rhea.

“No one can know you have it.” Ava warned her, a few months ago she never would have allowed advanced technology to be left in the past.

Rhea looked at the device in awe.

“You have our word.” James nodded, hugging each woman. He’d been really hesitant in letting the pair help but now he was glad he had. His village and inn had never been better protected.

“Ready,” Ava asked.

Sara nodded taking Ava’s hand. “Let go home.”


End file.
